Insert Sailor Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: The chaos continues, as the Sailor Scouts are reborn as the Nerima Wrecking Crew!
1. Oops, I did it again!

**Insert Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Ranma ½" belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, alternate story.**

**

* * *

Part 1: "Oops, I did it again!" **

* * *

_The battle between Negaverse ruler Queen Beryl, the avatar of the dark goddess Empress Mattalia, and the champion of Love and Justice "Sailor Moon", the reincarnated Princess Serena of the late Moon Kingdom, was a fierce one. Her fellow "princesses", known as "the Sailor Scouts", had fell in battle. However, though alone, Sailor Moon used the strength of her friends and loved ones to overcome the full power of the "Negaforce", the very essence that fueled Mattalia's power._

_"Aieeeeeeeeee-!" Beryl/Mattalia screamed, as they were torn asunder. Using the full power of the Silver Millennium Crystal, Sailor Moon both destroyed her enemy, and sealed away the dark dimension Negaverse…perhaps forever. Sadly, the use of her crystal had a price. Slowly dying, Sailor Moon wished that she and her loved ones had a second chance at life._

_Be careful for what you wish for._

_At the same time that Sailor Moon disappeared, to be reborn, a certain pig-tailed martial artist and his father was about to meet their destiny. Though it would be more accurate that "destiny" will proverbially sneak up behind these two, and club them in the back of the head._

_And now, on to our story…_

Ranma Saotome was bored. He wanted to get back home, but his father Genma was insistent on taking him to this training ground before heading home. All before him was a collection of springs, most of which had varying number of bamboo poles in them.

"Welcome to Jusenkyo," the portly guide said, as he brought up the rear. "Once used as a training ground, not used because of its cursed nature."

"Feh, yeah, right!" Ranma said. "This place doesn't look so tough."

"Well, we'll see about that, boy," Genma said, as he sat down his pack, and adjusted his glasses. "Come, let's train."

"Bring it on!" Ranma said with confidence, as he and his father jumped on top of the poles.

"Sirs! Didn't you hear what I just said?" said the Jusenkyo guide.

Both father and son fought in their impromptu sparring match. Their martial arts style, called "Anything Goes", relied on speed and agility in aerial combat, something Ranma was very good at. At first, they were evenly match, as the two exchanged blows. Finally, Ranma made a lucky shot, and slammed his father into one of the pools.

"Over so soon, Pop?" Ranma said with a cocky smile.

Suddenly, something pops out. Or, should that be, SOMEONE pops out. Standing on another pole, was a long-haired, blond girl who was wearing a bald cap and glasses. She appeared to be around Ranma's age.

"P-pop?" Ranma stammered.

"What's matter boy?" the girl says. "Cat got your tongue?"

And with that, the girl began to attack Ranma.

"I don't understand," said the Jusenkyo guide. "Customer fell in 'Spring of Drowned Panda'. Customer should have taken body of panda!"

"You're telling me!" Ranma said, as he tried to dodge the girl. However, an accidental peek in the girl's "gi" was more than enough to distract Ranma.

"No!" Ranma said, as he fell into one of the Jusenkyo pools. When Ranma fell in, he felt odd.

"Oh, no! Customer fell in 'Spring of Drowned Girl'! Customer should take body of girl!"

Sure enough, Ranma was now a girl. Like Genma, Ranma now sported blond hair. However, her body was more lither than Genma's. Also, her hair was much longer than Genma's.

"That's it, Pop!" Ranma yelled, as she cracked her knuckles. "You're going to pay!"

Meanwhile, another visitor was making his way to Jusenkyo.

"Finally," the boy said, as he trudged up the hill. "I'll finally have my revenge!"

"Get back here Pop!" yelled a voice.

The boy turned to the source of the yell, only to be bowled over by a girl with glasses. He got up, and wondered what was going on, only to be bowled over again by another girl. This time, the boy was knocked over the side of the pathway, and into one of the Jusenkyo pools.

"Ahhhhhh-!"

SPLASH!

The boy, whose name is Ryouga Hibiki, felt himself changed. When he surfaced, he realized that something was…off. For one, his hair was slightly longer and blue, and two, he was now a "she".

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

After some serious thrashing, Ranma and her father came back for their packs. The guide had taken them to his cabin near the springs, where they saw another girl, also in ill-fitting clothes.

"You too, huh?" Ranma said.

"Yeah," the blue haired girl said. "My name is Ryouga Hibiki."

"Ryouga…sounds familiar," Ranma replied. "My name is Ranma-"

"Ranma? RANMA!"

The blue haired girl got into a fighting stance. However, there was a small voice in the back of her head that was telling Ryouga to calm down.

"I ought to…ought to-!"

"I don't know why you want to fight," Ranma said, as she stepped forward, "but-"

TRIP!

"Owie!"

Ryouga saw this, and laughed.

"HAHAHA-!"

"You're being mean! Wah!"

Wap!

"Boy, be a man!" Genma said. "You must believe in the power of love to see yourself through."

Ryouga and Ranma looked at Genma.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Ranma asked.

"Never mind that!" Genma said.

"Customers," the Jusenkyo guide, "I have good news about curses…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: There you have it. Sailor Moon and Ranma Saotome are now "one". As time goes on, more and more of the Sailor Scouts' personalities will come to the forefront. By the end of the "Ranma ½" part (i.e. Vol. 38), Princess Serena/Usagi Tsukino will make a full comeback (in what manner is anybody's guess), and then on to the rest of the Sailor Moon saga. Later!**

**Next time:** **"Meet the Tendos!"**


	2. Meet the Tendos!

**Insert Sailor Moon! 2 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a semi-alternate, crossover story.**

**Special note: In case you are wondering, Genma Saotome is Sailor Venus (being the first Sailor Senshi to be awaken), Ranma Saotome is Sailor Moon, and Ryouga Hibiki is Sailor Mercury. The other Inner Sailor Scouts will pop up as the story permits. Also, as time goes on, more of the Sailor Scouts' personalities will infiltrate the "Ranma ½" cast (don't worry about me completely over-riding the personalities of the Nerima Wrecking Crew; they'll still be around). Furthermore, how this story is resolved is a surprise, but all parties concerned will be satisfied (unless you, the audience, say otherwise).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2: "Meet the Tendos!"**

**

* * *

**

Tokyo, Japan: Nerima District.

"Oh, my," Kasumi Tendo said, as she looked outside her kitchen window, while washing the dishes. It was her responsibility as the eldest Tendo sister to care for her household.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Nabiki Tendo, the middle Tendo sister, said, as she reached into the refrigerator for a drink. It was her responsibility to ensure the financial end of things. "Is Akane still working out?"

"Yes, though I hear she wants to jog as soon as the rain lets up."

Nabiki nodded. Akane Tendo, the youngest of the Tendo sisters, was the resident

martial artist, as well as the heir to the Tendo Dojo. Many years ago, Soun

Tendo, before his wife Kamiko died from cancer, taught martial arts classes for

a living. Now, it was up to his middle daughter Nabiki to keep the family

fortunes solvent.

"YA-HOO!"

Kasumi and Nabiki turned to the kitchen door. They knew that their father was an

emotional wreck, so they were concerned about Soun's welfare.

"Nabiki! Kasumi! Akane!" Soun yelled.

"In here, Father," Kasumi yelled.

"Where's your sister?" Soun said, as he walks into the kitchen.

"Akane's in the dojo, Daddy," Nabiki quipped.

"Good," Soun replied. "Go get your sister, for we have a family meeting!"

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, a commotion was taken place...

"I ain't going!" a blond girl, with "odango" hair, said, as she trudged through the rain-soak streets. She wore a traditional Chinese outfit. "I rather get a cure first!"

"You know that this is not possible, boy!" another blond girl said, as she ran after the red-head. This blond wore a skull cap and glasses "Besides, you got to fulfill your obligation."

"Hey, it's YOUR fault for eating that girl's prize, you know."

"Well, YOU ate her prize, too, you know!"

The "dumpling hair" stops to face the other blond.

"Alright then, your move!"

The blond and dumpling-blond faced each other. And then, they attacked each other.

POW! BAM! SMACK!

The dumpling-blond leaped, while the other blond tried to "leg sweep" her opponent. Then, suddenly…

BLAM! BLAM!

A short-haired girl with blue locks sat aside her heavy umbrella, and snorted.

"Man, these clowns are something else," the blue-haired girl says, as she checked out the fallen blonds' injuries. Even though she wanted to pound them both, the girl was compelled to tend to their needs.

"Now, what to do," the girl said, as she took out her mini-computer. Recently, she had discovered a way to take this electronic instrument from "pocket space", where she also stored her many bandanas. It's been helpful in helping her navigate herself without getting lost. It's too bad it hasn't done much help cure her and her companions curses.

"Ah," the girl said, as she found what she was looking for. With a satisfied grunt, the blue-haired girl picks up the two blonds and three large backpacks, and trudges on.

Back at the Tendo household, the Tendo family is having a family meeting.

"So, what's up?" Akane asked.

"A very good friend of mine is coming here with his son," Soun replied, as he

handed Nabiki a postcard. "They are returning from China-"

"Ooh, China!" Nabiki replies excitedly.

"Yes. Anyway, years ago, we made a pledge to unite the families as a way of

joining our two martial arts school."

"You mean-?" Kasumi began.

"No!" Akane exclaimed.

"You got us a fiancé, Daddy?" Nabiki said with raised eye-bows.

"Yes, Genma's son will marry one of you."

"Is he older? Younger men bore me," Kasumi said.

"Is he cute?" Nabiki asked.

"He's probably a pervert," Akane fumed.

"Actually, I've never met him."

"What?" Nabiki exclaimed.

"Oh, Father," Kasumi said.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh, it must be them!" Nabiki said, as she and Soun rushed to the door. However, upon opening the front door, they took notice of a girl carrying two girls on her shoulders.

"Mr. Tendo?" the blue-haired girl.

"Um, yes?" Soun replied.

"I believe these two are yours," the girl replied.

With that said, the girl unceremoniously drops her "passengers".

BAM!

"Owie!"

"Boy, quit your whining!"

"Um, who are you?" Nabiki asks. There was no way that either of these girls were her would-be fiancée.

The girl with dumpling hair looks away slightly.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this."

A short time later…

"Oh, Father," Kasumi said, as she applied a wet towel on Soun's head.

"Oh, what happened?" Soun said, as he was trying to recover from his shock.

"You should have been sure, Daddy!" Nabiki said, as she grabbed one of Ranma's breasts. "Does she LOOK like a girl?"

"Stop it!" Ranma said, as she shrieked. "That hurts!"

"Yeah, Nabiki!" Akane said. "That's mean."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Say, where are Ryouga and…Mr. Saotome?" Nabiki asked Kasumi. She didn't want strange girls hanging around the house, especially when one of them insists on being called "mister".

"They are taking a bath," Kasumi replied. "I'm sure that it's alright."

"Oh."

"Say, you want to spar?" Akane asked Ranma.

"Um…okay!"

A little while later…

"This is SO neat!" Ranma said bubbly. "I didn't know you had a dojo."

"Well, my family had it for years," Akane said, as she stretched a little. "I'm the only student who uses it at the moment."

"Oh," Ranma replied.

"Okay, let's do it!" Akane said.

"Right!"

"Ha!" Akane said, as she charged forward. She wanted to gauge her opponent's skills.

Instead, Ranma was ducking, dodging…and running away!

"Hey, aren't you going to spar with me?" Akane said with frustration.

"I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" Ranma said. She calmed herself, and faced Akane. "Okay, I can do it…"

At the last minute, Ranma leaped over Akane, and tapped the back of her head.

"Wha-?" Akane began.

"I guess I win!" Ranma said, with a great big grin.

Akane looked at Ranma, and began to laugh.

"I guess you did. And it's a good thing, too."

"Um, why?"

"Because I would hate to loose to a BOY."

"…"

A short time later…

"Who are those two with Daddy?" Nabiki asked.

Kasumi looked over to where her father, a boy and another man were sitting. The boy was reading a thick text book of some kind, while the man was chewing on a lollipop.

"I…don't know," Kasumi replied. "I got to make sure that Ranma gets her bath.

Just as Ranma and Akane leaves the dojo…

"Oh, thank you!" Ranma said. "I don't like wearing icky, smelly clothes."

"Well, I'm glad to help," Kasumi says.

When Ranma sank into the hot water of the "furo", her body changed.

"Oh, man," the now male Ranma says with a sigh. "I can't take any more of this girly act whenever I change."

A few minutes later, after resolving to let his hosts know what's up. Just as Ranma rises from the water, in walks Akane.

A NAKED Akane.

With a blush on both of their cheeks, Akane walks out of the bathroom.

"Oh, boy."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

Akane's scream rings out, as she runs down the stairs, with her bathrobe on, runs out of the house, and picks up a boulder.

Meanwhile, Ryouga merely shakes his head, as he turns the page of his book.

"Akane, what's going on?" asked Nabiki.

"There's a pervert in the bathroom!" Akane yelled.

"Ranma is up there…" Kasumi wonders.

Coming down the stairs was a male Ranma.

"Who are you?" Nabiki asks.

"I'm Ranma Saotome…sorry about this."

A short time later, after a brief demonstration…

Genma-chan and Ranma-chan were now between Ryouga-chan, who was also part of Genma-chan's Jusenkyo curse demonstration.

"Humph!" Genma-chan and Ranma-chan said with up-turned noses.

"Well…it's not so bad," Soun said, as he accepted the hot kettle from Kasumi. "Hot water turns you back to normal…"

"OUCH!" Genma said, as he jumped up. "Hot, not boiling!"

"Well, anyway, I want you, Ranma, to meet my daughters Kasumi, age 19-

"Hello," Kasumi said.

"-Nabiki, age 17-"

Nabiki simply nodded, who was trying to figure out how to get out of this fiancée mess.

"-and Akane, age 16."

"You BETTER not pick me!" Akane fumed. How dare Ranma trick her like that!

"Pick anyone to be your fiancée."

"Oh, Ranma wants Akane!" Kasumi said.

"Oh, yeah!" Nabiki replied, as she and Kasumi began to push Akane towards Ranma.

"Me!"

"Yes. You did say you hate boys. Well, Ranma is half-girl!"

"Well, I don't wanna!"

Everyone looked Ranma-chan.

"Boy, you have a duty to fulfill you duty!"

"But, Daddy, please? Pretty please?"

Ranma-chan was using her recently acquired "innocent charms" act on her father.

"Well…fine! We can decide later."

"Oh, thank you, daddy!"

Ranma-chan hugged and kissed her father.

"…"

However, Ranma-chan realized what she had just done.

"Ugh! I HATE this curse."

"At least I came out on top," Ryouga smirked.

"What's that?" Ranma-chan said, as she got into a fighting stance.

"You heard me, 'meatball head'!" Ryouga-chan replied. "You want some of this!"

"Bring it on, nerd-girl!"

BAM! POW! SMACK!

"Not in the dining room!" Soun wailed.

"We're going to regret this," Nabiki smirked.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: In the course of this story, I will be jumping ahead in spurts. That way, I can get to the key meeting points, particularly when Sailors Mars and Jupiter show up. Also, Sailor Moon/Ranma will develop new techniques that will compliment those developed in canon. Also, should Tuxedo Mask show up early, or during the Doom Tree saga? And should the Sailor Scouts' friends and loved ones learn what had happened to them? How would Naru, Gurio, the Tsukino family, et al react to these newer versions of the 'Scouts? Let me know what you think.**

**Next time: "School Daze!"**


	3. School Daze

**Insert Sailor Moon! 3- By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, alternate crossover story.**

**Special note: Well, to those readers who guessed on who was going to inherit what curse, well, you guessed correctly. And to those who are worried about the ramification of these…additions, think of it this way: it'll have a more positive effect than a negative one! I will have the old gang from Juuban come by, so Ken, Ikuko, Molly and Melvin (I know their Japanese name, but "Molly" and "Melvin" sounds so much nicer. One more thing: there IS a "Tuxedo Mask" Jusenkyo pool out there, but you'll have to wait and see how that'll come about!**

**And now, on to our show…**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3: "School Daze"**

**

* * *

**

Ah, the Tokyo district of Nerima, home to a community that was, up until now, the model district of the city. And do you know WHY?

BLAM! POW! SOCK!

"Hey!" Akane screamed, as she opened her window to the backyard. "Do you know it's five o'clock in the morning!"

Ranma Saotome (teen martial artist and recently Jusenkyo-cursed victim) was sparring with his father, Genma Saotome (another Jusenkyo-cursed martial artist). As it was customary, the two traded blows while in mid-air.

"Hey, lazy," Ranma said, as he stuck his tongue at Akane while sparring with his father. "A REAL martial artist trains any time, any where, any how-"

CLUNG!

Akane, knowing Ranma was so full of himself, that he would pay attention to the thrown barbell, smirked at her handiwork.

SPLASH!

"Owie!" cried Ranma-chan, as she clutched her head, while in the koi pond. "Why are you so mean, Akane?"

Suddenly, Akane felt REAL bad about her actions. With Ranma, it's easy to forget that his female side was so…soft.

"Boy, stop crying!" Genma yelled. "Be a man for a change-"

SPLASH!

Ryouga Hibiki, who was waiting for his shot to spar, simply kicked Genma into the pond. He may want to pound Ranma, but he didn't like Genma's over-bearing ways, especially where their curses was concerned.

"How can you do that to your master?" Genma-chan screamed.

"You're NOT my master, blondie!" Ryouga sneered. "I'm a guest of this house just like YOU."

"Breakfast time!" Kasumi says, as she peeked her head out the kitchen window.

After aquick dip in the furo…

"School?" Ranma and Ryouga said together.

"Yes, school," Genma said. "I manage to contact Ryouga's parents, and they agreed that he should socialize more, as does Ranma."

"But, you didn't…tell them about…" Ryouga said nervously.

"No, I didn't. What do you take me for?"

"A leach?" Nabiki Tendo said, as she tossed two hand bags towards Ranma and Ryouga's direction. "Well, it wasn't easy, but I managed to get you clowns into school. It cost a pretty plenty, but that expense was taken care of."

**FLASHBACK.**

"Okay, Mr. Saotome!" Nabiki said, as she snapped away, using her digital camera. "We got money to make!"

Genma-chan was wearing a Chinese dress while wearing make-up, and was sitting in a rather suggestive poise.

"Do I have to?"

"Look, I can't ask either Ranma or Ryouga to do this," Nabiki said, knowing how far too innocent Ranma-chan looked. And it was Ryouga who suggested that she used the information he gathered from his Mercury Computer on Genma, so "Ryouga-chan" was out of the picture too.

"Besides, doing modeling is a perfect way of paying all that debt you owe!"

"Ugh!"

**END FLASHBACK.**

Genma shook at the thought of what he had to do to acquire a nice "nest egg". He'd better find a real job quick or Nabiki might blackmail him some more.

"Fine, fine," Ranma grumbled, as he got up. "Come on, Ryouga."

"Hey, don't tell me what to do!"

"Fine, get lost then!"

"Will you two shut up?" Akane said with annoyance. "Otherwise, you both can be late for all I care!"

As the four, Nabiki (who decided to walk with her sister and their houseguests for a change), Akane, Ranma, and Ryouga, walked to school…

"You know, NORMAL people walk on the side-walk," Akane said.

"Hey, I like to practice."

"Ryouga, what are you reading?" Nabiki asked curiously. Ever since Ryouga had gotten the goods on Genma, she has been fascinated by him.

"Um, I'm reading this book on electronics," Ryouga said. "I might be able to figure out a to increase your networking speed without you needing a new computer."

"Wow, that's…impressive," Nabiki replied.

"Hey, he still got the nerd in him," Ranma chided.

"Why, you-!" Ryouga said.

"Yeah, quit picking on him!" Akane said, as she took a swing at him with her book bag.

"Nyah!" Ranma said, as he leaped out of the way, only to be clobbered from behind.

WHACK!

"Boy, you shouldn't be antagonizing Soun's daughters!" Genma said. "You still have to marry ONE of them-"

Ranma managed to kick Genma into the river.

"Why don't YOU marry one of them?" Ranma smirked.

"Oh, you can be SUCH a boy!" Genma-chan said, as she climbed out of the river. "As long as you are stubborn, love can't grow between you and the Tendo sisters!"

"…"

"Hey, I'm not into polygamy," Nabiki said.

"You said it!" Akane says.

"Um, Ranma, you should duck, now," Ryouga smirked.

"Oh, yeah? Why?"

SPLASH!

An old woman, who was splashing water to clear the environment in front of her home, had accidentally splashed Ranma from behind. Or was it an accident?

Buh-buh-BUM!

While Ryouga was laughing, Ranma-chan politely asked to borrow the bucket of water…

SPLASH!

"Who's laughing now, nerd-girl?"

"That's it, meatball-head! I ought to-"

"Guys?" Nabiki said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that's right!" Akane said. "I don't want to be late!"

"Oh my gosh!" Ranma-chan said, as she got her book bag. "I don't want to be late, toooooooooo-!"

Ranma-chan took off running.

Ryouga-chan took out her computer, checked the direction of the school, and ran after Ranma-chan.

"Hey wait up!" Akane said, as she ran after the two "girls".

Nabiki simply shook her head.

When the so-called "Ice Queen of Furinken High School" got to the school gate, she saw Akane standing there.

"Akane, what's going on?" Nabiki asked.

She pointed to the throng of male students writhing in pain.

"Did you defeat them finally?"

"No. Ranma did."

"Ah, so that's the name of the speeding 'hare'," said a voice.

The girls turned to see the handsome, yet idiotic, Upperclassman Tatewaki Kuno. He carried his bokken over his left shoulder, while leaning against a nearby tree.

"So, Kuno-baby, what happened?" Nabiki asked.

"As usual, we waited for the fair Akane to show for her morning ritual. And then SHE came…"

**FLASHBACK.**

"Look alive," proclaimed Kuno, as he spotted an incoming trail dust. "Akane is approaching!"  
As if in a slow motion, the incoming object came into view. However, instead of "the beauteous Akane", someone else approached.

BLAM!

The soccer team went down like a row of bowling pins.

"Oops, sorry!"

POW!

As did the sumo team.

"Sorry about that!"

Kuno could see a blond beauty, who carried herself like a princess of old. However, it was her hairstyle and speed that told him her name:

"Usagi…"

And just as quickly as Usagi came, she was gone.

"Man," said one of the male students. "Who was that girl-"

Too bad no one was paying attention to the incoming "freight train" that was careening right behind the dumpling-headed girl.

BLAM!

"Damn you Ranma!" Ryouga-chan yelled, as she moved through the throng of boys, as if they weren't even there. "Damn you for trying to leave me behind…"

And then the blue-haired girl disappeared into the school building, leaving a perplexed Tatewaki Kuno behind.

**END FLASHBACK.**

"And that's that," Kuno said. "Surely, I would loose a kingdom to know the name of my…Princess."

"Oh, brother!" Akane said.

However, Nabiki saw a money-making opportunity. While she won't make money directly off of Ranma, she could make money off of Kuno's infatuation of his girl side.

"I tell you what," Nabiki said. "I'll check this…girl out for you-"

"Oh, thank you!"

"-For a price, of course!"

"…"

It was weird to learn that both Ranma-chan and Ryouga-chan were in her class, Akane thought. Still, things shouldn't be bad, right?

Unfortunately, neither Ranma-chan nor Ryouga-chan bothered to use hot water to change back. In fact, they didn't mind at all at being in their cursed forms.

"Okay, you two can introduce yourselves," the homeroom teacher said.

"Um," Ranma-chan began, as she thought for a moment. She didn't know why, but she wanted to say "Usagi"…or "Serena".

"My name is Ranma Saotome," Ranma-chan bowed.

"And my name is Ryouga Hibiki," Ryouga-chan bowed likewise.

"And it says that you two just got back from China?"

"Oh, yes!" Ranma-chan says with glee. "They have great food there!"

Ryouga-chan simply stared Ranma-chan, as did everyone else.

"Uh, I see," said the teacher. "Anyway, take your seats…"

Thirty minutes later…

"Miss Saotome, wake up!"

"I didn't do it, Miss Haruna!" Ranma-chan yelled, as she snapped to attention.

"…"

Akane wanted to die from embarrassment.

At lunch time…

"Ah, my beautiful princess," Kuno said, as the upperclassman steps forth to present Ranma-chan a bouquet of flowers.

Ranma-chan squealed with excitement.

"Ranma!" Ryouga-chan yelled. Somehow, she felt compelled to keep his arch-rival on track.

"Oh! Yeah, no thanks, you…you…you pervert!"

"Ah! I should have properly introduced myself! I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furiken Hgh School!"

BOOM!

"Eep!" Ranma-chan yelped, as she leaped into Akane's arms.

Akane, already in a bad mood, summarily drops her houseguest.

CLUNK!

"Oof!"

"And what is your name, my Princess?"

"I ain't a 'princess'!" Ranma-chan yelled. Somehow, the pain of the drop gets Ranma back in focus. "My name is Ranma Saotome, and I am the heir to the school of 'Anything Goes' Martial Arts."

"Ah, a warrior 'princess'. Even better! Therefore, I challenge you to a contest."

"What?"

"I will permit you to date me…if you defeat me!"

With a sudden motion, Kuno drops his bouquet, takes out his bokken, and charges Ranma-chan. As Kuno swings at her, the air pressure alone slices into a nearby tree.

Thankfully, she managed to get out of the way.

However, the tree looked worse for wear.

Ranma-chan looks the tree, and then at her opponent with a shock expression. Then she frowns.

"Attacking an innocent tree is WRONG! I…shall…PUNISH YOU!"

"Magnificent!" Kuno says with glee, as he took another swing at his Princess.

At the last minute, Ranma-chan kicked Kuno in several key areas of the body, rendering the upperclassman of Furiken High School cold.

"Wow," Nabiki said, as she looked at the foot prints on Kuno's body. "I better get him to the Nurse's Office."

And that was that.

Later that night…

"Man," Ranma said, as he soaked his body into the furo. "What a day."

"You know Ranma," Ryouga said, as he, too, soaked his body into the furo. "You ought to be careful."

"Why's that?"

"Every time you change, you act more and more like a girl."

"Yeah, I wonder about that. How do you feel when you, you know, change?"

"I…feel smarter, but it feels like there is another person inside me."

"You, too, huh?"

And with that the two rivals soaked in silence.

**Tbc**

**Author's note: Let me know what you think, because it will get a lot more worse from here on out!**

**Next time: "A Black Rose Cometh!"**


	4. A Black Rose Cometh!

**Insert Sailor Moon!4 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This story is a semi-alt, fusion crossover. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 4: "A Black Rose Cometh!" **

**

* * *

**

DING!

"Come on, Ranma!" Akane said from her position in Ranma's corner. "You can do it!"

Ranma, in female guise, nodded. Ever since Upperclassman Kuno's younger sister, Kodachi ("The Black Rose") Kuno, had declared her love for her male form, it was one mishap after another…

FLASHBACK!

"Here!" said the merchant. "Have another!"

"Thank you, sir!" Ranma-chan said, as she accepted the egg rolls. Every so often, Ranma uses her female guise to score some treats for herself. It was one of the few times that Ranma appreciated her cuteness. As she went about her way, she heard a large commotion in the nearby yard. Curious, she went to investigate…

A lone school girl, who suspiciously looked liked a female Upperclassman Kuno, was using some sort of long ribbon to beat up some boys.

Feeling sorry for the victims, Ranma took the imitative by grabbing the end of the ribbon. The attacker was surprised that there was someone audacious enough to intercede on her prey's behave.

"Who are you?!" the girl asked.

"Call me…'Usagi'," Ranma said, as she flicked her odango hair to the side. She has long since picked up the nickname from Upperclassman Kuno (Brrrrr!). "Don't you think that it's not fair for you to pick on the weakling?"

"On the contrary…EVERYTHING is fair in love and war!"

The girl attacked Ranma with a series of bowling ball pins, but Ranma simply jumped over the attack landed…and slipped on a rock.

"Ouch!" Ranma said.

"Humph," the girl said, as she regained her composure. "I don't know who you are, but you have made an enemy of KODACHI, THE BLACK ROSE! HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

With a flurry of black rose petals, Kodachi disappeared.

"Owie," Ranma said, as she got up. "I got to work on my landings…"

Ranma then turned to Kodachi's victims.

"You boys ought to be ashamed of yourselves for allowing a girl to pick on you."

"Ranma, you have a lot of nerve!" one of the victims said.

"Huh?" Ranma replied. "I'm only Usagi-"

"We know that!" said another victim, as all three victims took off their excess bandages, revealing the fact that they were members of Furinken High School's martial gymnastic team.

"What happened?" Ranma asked.

Apparently, the St. Hebeneke School for Girls' martial gymnastic team leader, Kodachi Kuno, was attacking her opponents before the official matches began. So, she was attacking the Furinken team.

Thankfully, Ranma was on hand.

Well, not exactly…

"I'll do it!" Akane Tendo says, after being encouraged to participate in the martial arts gymnastic match. At the moment, she was trying to get her gymnastic equipment ready in the Tendo dojo.

"Akane, you KNOW that you're a klutz," Ranma said, as he stretched his limbs.

"Well, so are YOU."

"Only when female," Ranma replied. "And even so, I have used it to my advantage."

"Riiiii-ight," Akane replied. "Look, are you going to help me or not?"

"If you ask nicely."

Akane, now fuming, picks up a nearby pitcher of water, and throws it at Ranma.

"Can you help NOW?"

"Sure, Akane-chan!" the now female Ranma says with glee. Then, her expression changes, as she slaps her left palm on her forehead. "D'oh!"

Unfortunately, having "Ranma-chan" trying to help train Akane was like having a bull in a China shop.

"Ugh!" Akane said, as she was trying to untangle herself from Ranma-chan. "Get off of me!"

"I'm sorry Akane-chan," Ranma replied. "It's just that it's kinda hard to focus on someone I like."

"…"

"But, we can still-"

"BRA-vo," said a voice.

Akane and Ranma turn to see Ryouga and Nabiki, who were coming off from their study date.

"I see you are actually contributing for a change, Saotome," Nabiki says dryly.

"We're just practicing for 'Kane-chan's match, big sister," Ranma replies.

"Well, I don't know much about gymnastics," Ryouga says, as he picks up a stray ribbon. "But-"

Ryouga immediately whips the ribbon around, before snaking it around Ranma-chan's body, and begins to whip it around the room.

"-I can manage to teach you a thing or two!"

"Maaaaaake iiiiiiiiiiit stoooooooooooop!" Ranma-chan replies.

"Sure."

FLICK!

"Oof!" Ranma-chan said, as she fell on the dojo. "Why are you being so mean to me!?! WAH!"

"Ryouga…" Nabiki smirked.

"Okay, okay! I'm…sorry."

Ranma-chan's expression changed.

"Gotcha! As if your little antics can hurt ME. Biiiiiiii!"

"Why you-!"

"Guys, I'm going to bed," Nabiki says. "Keep the noise down, will you?"

"Okay, guys," Akane says. "As much as I like you two beating the brains out of each other, I really need help, guys!"

"Okay, truce?" Ryouga says.

SPLASH!

"Truce," Ranma-chan says, as she flicks her cup away.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy THIS," Ryouga-chan smiles viciously.

Late in the night, and early morning…

"Okay, take THAT!" Ranma-chan says, as she throws a hulahop at Ryouga-chan.

"Ha! Take THIS!" Ryouga-chan replied, as she threw back a series of bowling pins.

Unfortunately, in typical fashion, the training session degenerated into yet another Ranma/Ryouga fight, with Akane stuck in the middle. And it was because of that, that Akane twisted her foot during the practice session.

"Are you two STILL up?" Akane said, as she hobbled to bop her housemates.

"She started it!" Ranma-chan and Ryouga-chan said in unison.

"Well, it's getting late," Akane replied. "GO TO BED!"

The two trans-gendered martial artists went to soak in the furo, only to realize something.

They weren't changing back to their normal selves right away.

"Ryouga…?" Ranma said with worry.

Before Ryouga said something, the change took place.

FLOOP!

"Ah, much better," Ranma said, as he relaxed. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well…YOU can compete in Akane's stead," Ryouga replied.

"Me? What about you?"

"Hey, you volunteered, I didn't. Besides, I got other things to do."

"Oh, I see. This is about Nabiki, isn't it?"

"Well…maybe a little," Ryouga said with a blush. "Besides, she kinda reminds me of Ryo, once you get to know her."

"…"

"What?

"Who the heck is Ryo?"

"This boy I met…I'm doing it again, ain't I?"

Ranma nods.

Ryouga sighs. These snippets of memories and personality switches were getting on his nerves.

"I don't want to talk about it. Besides, you wouldn't understand."

"You think I don't?" Ranma replies. "It's getting harder to think like a guy when I'm a girl. And don't get me started about the dreams I'm having. I mean, enough with the princesses and moons, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, well, we can always razz on your dad in the morning," Ryouga smirked.

Ranma smiles at the thought.

Across the hall…

"Man, I don't know what I am going to do," Akane said, as she lay down her bed. When she looked up, she saw a girl, who was wearing leotards, and had a wooden hammer in her mouth, stuck on the ceiling.

"Wha-?"

"En garde!" the girl said, as she began her attack.

Akane leaped out of the bed, and landed with one foot.

"Who are you!?" Akane said, as she hobbled out of the way.

"I am to be your opponent! I am Kodachi, the Black Rose of St. Hebeneke's School for Girls."

"Well, you're too late. I can't compete with this bum ankle."

The black haired girl looked at her opponent warily.

"Nevertheless, I can't take that chance!"

And with that, Kodachi attacked.

"RANMA! RYOUGA! Help!"

"Akane!" Ryouga and Ranma said, as they bolted out of the furo. Unfortunately, in their haste, they knocked over the pail of water over their bodies, triggering their transformation.

"Come on!" Ranma-chan yelled, as she bolted out of the bathroom.

"Ranma, wait-!" Ryouga-chan, as she grabbed her towel.

Ranma-chan rushed into Akane's room, and saw Akane's attacker.

"HOLD IT!"

All eyes turned to Ranma-chan.

"Who-who are you?" Kodachi asked while doing a warding hand gesture.

"You can call me…Usagi! Attacking the injure is wrong!"

Ranma-chan performed a sentai poise.

"In the name of love and justice, I shall punish you!"

"Gah…" Akane said with embarrassment. "Um, aren't you missing something?"

Ranma-chan was puzzled at first, and then noticed how cold it was…

"Eeep!"

Ranma-chan ran out of the room, quickly puts on her clothes, and rushes back to Akane's defense. She could see that Ryouga-chan was already engaged in battle with the intruder.

"Ha!" Ryouga-chan said, as she thrust a solid punch.

Kodachi dodged the attack, and threw a chain with heavy weights on each end. The chains caught Ryouga-chan, and weighted her down. She was about to pounce on the blue-haired girl, when Ranma-chan attacked with a flying kick.

CRASH!

And out the two went.

Kodachi landed with her feet on the next roof, while Usagi landed on her rear-end.

"Ow!"

SPLASH!

"Man, that's hot!"

"Just find her and get her out of here," Nabiki says.

Kodachi, not seeing this transformation, went on her way, but she slipped on a loose tile.

"Ooh!" Kodachi said, as she plummeted to the ground.

Ranma, seeing this, leaped to Kodachi's rescue. Having caught her, Ranma wanted to check to see if she was okay.

"You okay?" Ranma asked.

Kodachi looked up into Ranma's eyes…and found out that she was in love!

"Kind sir, what is your name?"

"Um, Ranma," Ranma replied. "You shouldn't be here."

"I know, it's just that- here, have a token of my appreciation."

Ranma accepted the black rose bouquet, and as soon as he did, a whiff of gas emitted from the petals.

"Wha-?" Ranma replied, realizing that he's been drugged!

"And now, I, the Black Rose, will find true love!"

Suddenly, Kodachi's danger senses rang.

Streaks of bandannas rained down on Kodachi, who leaps in the nick of time.

"Leave him alone!" Ryouga-chan yelled, as she leaped to Ranma's defenses.

Kodachi looks at this, and assumes the worse.

"So…there is another female I will have to compete with," Kodachi says. "Very well, I shall return. HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

And in a hail of petals, Kodachi disappears.

"You okay, Ranma-kun?" Ryouga-chan says.

"I'll be fine, ugh. Wait! Why all the concern?"

"It's nothing, okay? Jerk!"

And with that, Ryouga-chan stomps back inside.

"Uh, Akane, somebody? I need some help over here!"

"Really, Ranma. With you hitting on anything that is female, why should I?" Akane says, as she covers Ranma's body with a blanket. "'Night!"

And thus Ranma was alone outside in the cold…all night.

Over the course of a few days, Ranma-chan trains. Of course, this didn't stop Kodachi from attacking "the fair-haired harridan", or prevent her form molesting her male form. And thus, the day of the match, Ranma-chan (or "Usagi") is ready for anything.

Well, not quite anything.

END FLASHBACK!

DING!

Kodachi throws three razor sharp hula-hoops, as they aim straight for the turnbuckle.

"Look out!" said "Ami" (Ryouga-chan's alias). She was handling Nabiki's confidence games at the site of the match, and is reporting the events through her Mercury Computer (where she keeps her booking records).

Akane ducks, just as the hoops slices through the turnbuckle.

"My fair hair Princess!" Tatewaki Kuno proclaims. "I root you on!"

"Usagi" blushes, which was long enough for Kodachi to club her with a solid rope.

CLANG!

"Ranma, stay focus!" Akane says.

"Usagi" nods. Every time she is using her female side, she runs the risk of invoking her "klutz factor". She had to stay on top of the game.

"'Ami'!" "Usagi" yells. "Give me you umbrella!"

"Ami", dressed in a typical girls school uniform, reaches for her umbrella.

"Excuse, I need this," "Ami" says.

"You Furinken girls ought to know that you are OUR guests," said a St. Hebeneke girl. "Show us some respect."

With a shrug of her shoulders, "Ami" lifts her umbrella, which underneath the girl's bench, with the girl and her friends on it. With yet another casual shrug, "Ami" flips the entire row, thus clearing the bench.

"Augh!" came the cries.

"Here!" "Ami" says.

"Thanks!" "Usagi" said, as she used the umbrella to block the attack.

Eventually, after some wear and tare, "Usagi" won the match.

Later, in the locker room…

"Aw, man," "Usagi" said, as she soaked her feet in ice.

"Well, you did beat the odds," "Ami" replied.

"Yeah, well, I could have done it," Akane replies. Yet again, her chances for glory slips her fingers-

BOOM!

One of the walls gives way to an angry girl with bombori clubs.

"YOU, dumpling girl, blue-haired girl…I KILL!"

"SHAMPOO!" yells Usagi and Ami in unison.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: How soon should I bring in the Sailor fukus? Let me know.**

**Next time: "A Hot Brand of Shampoo!"**


	5. Hot Brand of Shampoo!

**Insert Sailor Moon! 5 – DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion/continuation story.**

**Special note: Keep in mind that my story is "neutral" in the matters of the heart and of "alternative" lifestyles. So, bare in mind that the events depicted in this story will evolve naturally, considering the gender-bending nature of "Ranma ½", and, to a lesser-extent, "Sailor Moon". **

**

* * *

**

**Part 5: "Hot Brand of Shampoo"**

**

* * *

**

"YOU…I kill!" said the purpled haired girl, as she wielded her maces.

"Usagi" turns to "Ami".

"Ryouga, do something!"

"Fine! Mercury Bubble BLAST!"

Suddenly, a thick fog appeared in the room, effectively cutting off the line of sight of "Shampoo".

"You no get away with this!" Shampoo says, as she smashes into another wall, and promptly leaves the dressing room.

After a few minutes, the fog disappears.

Akane then looks around, and then bangs open the door of a nearby locker.

"You two can come out," Akane says. "And while you're at it, you can explain HER."

"Okay, okay," said "Usagi", as she and "Ami" leave their hiding place. "Man, did she get here fast."

"Well, it's YOUR fault, dumpling-head!" "Ami" replies.

"As IF!"

"About Shampoo?" Akane asked impatiently.

"Let's see…OH! Well, as you know, I had just gotten 'cursed', as did Pops and Ryouga. The guide kind of calmed us down, and showed us how to return to our normal selves-"

"Which was soon reversed, thanks to YOU!" "Ami" said.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I tripped over my hair in that stream!"

"Grrrr!"

"So, still wet, we went on to the Joketsu village, one of the homes of the Chinese Amazons."

"And THIS idiot and his father had to go eat the prize!"

"'Amazon'? 'Prize'?" Akane inquired.

"Yeah," says "Usagi". "You know, warrior women who seek to dominate men…like you try to do all the time."

"JERK!"

POW!

Akane sighed, as she lowered her fist.

"I can get Ranma's side later," Akane said. "Ryouga, continue."

"Riiiight," "Ami" sweat-dropped. "Anyway, there was a martial arts tournament at this Amazon village, where tons of food was the prize. Unfortunately, neither Ranma nor his father knew this, which kinda got the Amazon champion mad."

**FLASHBACK!**

Munch, munch, munch, munch!

"And the winner is…Xian Pu!" said the announcer. She then noticed that Xian Pu wasn't paying attention to the announcement at all, but to the interlopers who were eating her prize!

The purpled-haired teen hops over the prize table.

"Hey!" the girl says in Chinese. "That's MY prize!"

"Huh?" said "Usagi" and "Minako" together.

"She says that this is her prize," the Jusenkyo guide says.

"Usagi" looks up.

"Well, how about if I fight her for it?" said "Usagi".

The 'guide sweat-drops, but passes this response to the purple-haired girl.

"I accept!" Xian Pu replies in Chinese. "You tell her THAT."

The 'guide does as he is told.

"_What were you doing at this time, Ryouga?" Akane asks._

"_Actually, I was interested in some herbs that were on display," "Ami" replied. "Unlike those two idiot companions of mine, I was still looking for a cure."_

"_Oh."_

"_So, anyway, while I was making my inquiries, Ranma managed to get himself in yet another fight…"_

"HA!" said "Usagi", as she threw a punch. Unfortunately, since engaging in combat against Xian Pu, her new body was highly uncoordinated.

TRIP!

"Owie!"

Meanwhile, Xian Pu was laughing at this strange creature. So much so that she accidentally fell off the log where she and this longhaired blond "dumpling" had been fighting.

"The winner is…the outsider?"

"WHAT!" Xian Pu roared.

"Um, rules are rules. YOU fell off first."

"Grrrr…YOU WILL PAY!"

And with that, Xian Pu kisses "Usagi" on the cheek, causing the audience to crowd to cry out in disbelief.

"What?" asked "Usagi".

"We got to get out of here!" said the Jusenkyo guide, as he pulled "Usagi", "Minako" and "Ami" from where they were situated. "Dumpling-customer received KISS OF DEATH!"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"And that was that," said "Ami", as she sipped her tea. "We've been running ever since."

At the moment, the three girls were at a teahouse waiting for Nabiki to get back. "Usagi" was still out cold, thanks to Akane. "As long as Ranma is around, all of us are 'obstacles' to kill."

"Why not simply accept her challenge?" Akane asked.

"Well, Ranma has his thing about fighting girls…which is a crock, since we just had that match with Kodachi. And, there is something special about her…"

"Don't let Nabiki hear about this," Akane chided.

"It's nothing like that!" "Ami" replied defensively. "It's just that ever since we left China, my Mercury Computer has picked up an unusual energy reading-"

"Hey, guys," Nabiki said, as she sits.

"Hey, Nabiki, Akane said, as she reached over to smacked the back of the head of "Usagi".

SMACK!

"Ranma, wake up!"

"Mom-can't-I-sleep-a-little-more?" "Usagi" said suddenly. "Huh?"

"We were about to discuss about little problem, Saotome," Nabiki smirked.

Just then, a raven-haired girl, dressed as a tea server, appears.

"More tea?" the girl asks.

"Usagi", who was unconscious since Akane punched her lights out, looks up and sees something strangely familiar about their server-

"YOU!" "Usagi" yelled.

"Yes, me!" "Rei" says, as she removes her clothes, revealing her Amazon combat outfit. "I have been cursed with this form because of you!"

"Rei" takes out her maces, and slams them together.

FWOOSH!

With the maces on fire, "Rei" began to attack "Usagi".

"We can't fight here, Rei!" "Usagi" says, as she hops on out of the drinking establishment.

"Fine, then so be it!" "Rei" says, as she follows "Usagi" outside.

"What are we going to do?" Akane asked.

"Take pictures, I guess," Nabiki says.

"Ami" merely operates her computer, playing upon a hunch…

Outside, the two girls engage in combat on the roof of a nearby building.

"Once you are no more, I can go back home!" "Rei" says.

"How did you get cursed?" "Usagi" asks.

"When you ran through Jusenkyo, I followed you there."

"And let me guess…you fell into a pool."

"Yes, and it's all your fault!"

The two girls continued to fight, until a missed kick knocked the legs of a nearby hot water tank.

"Look out!" "Usagi" says, as she ran to grab "Rei", and leaped out of the way. Because they were both doused with hot water, they reverted to normal.

"You really boy?" Shampoo asks in broken Japanese.

"Yep," Ranma says. "You alright?"

Shampoo looks at Ranma with loving eyes.

"My husband!" she says in Chinese, and proceeds to lip-lock.

"?" thought Ranma.

Meanwhile, without the cold water being attached to the hot water tank, the two went back to cursed forms. At the same time, Akane, Nabiki and "Ami", who was carrying Nabiki in her arms, had managed to follow the two combatants up on the roof…

"Whoa," Nabiki says, as she began to take more pictures with her digital camera.

"Ami" shakes her head in disgust.

Akane had a more violent reaction.

"PERVERTED JERK!"

POW!

As "Usagi" sailed away, "Rei" sighed with contentment. She went after a competitor, and came away with a husband. She'll have to talk to her grandmother as soon as possible about these recent events.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Just remember that "Usagi" is the cursed form of Ranma Saotome, and "Ami" is the cursed form of Ryouga Habiki. By the way, should the Nerima Wrecking Crew become the Sailor Scouts in thought as well as in deed, share their bodies with the Sailor Scouts, get rid of the NWC personalities, but leave the Scouts intact (or vice-versa), or figure out a way to separate the 'Scouts and the 'Crew (in order to bring this story to full circle, and thus, with some minor revisions, bring everything back to status quo)? Let me know what I should do.**

**Next time: "Thunder Mousse!"**


	6. Thunder Mousse! Part 1

**Insert Sailor Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and "Ranma ½" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alt-fusion story.**

**

* * *

****Part 6: "Thunder Mousse!" (I)**

**

* * *

**The day started easy enough. The birds were singing. Dogs were barking. And a certain perverted grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakuto ("Anything Goes") martial arts was performing his daily "constitution"….

"What a haul!" Happosai yells, as he hops and skips down the street with his last haul of used panties.

"Come back here, you freak!" Ranma says, as he runs after Happosai. Normally, Ranma wouldn't care about what Happosai would do, but somehow, Happosai managed to implicate him in the theft of the panties.

Happosai glances back.

"Catch me if you can-!" Happosai says, as runs headlong into an angry Akane, and her classmates.

"YOU PERVERT!" Akane yells, as she and her friends proceed to pound on Happossai with all manner of instruments.

WHACK! POW! SMACK-!

Soon, Happosai was in a world of daze and hurt, minus said panties.

"Humph," says Akane, as she and her friends seem satisfied with Happosai's beating. "That should teach you about stealing our undergarment!"

And with that, Akane and her friends leave the scene.

"Well, it looks like you've met your match, old man," Ranma says with a smirk.

Happosai gets up.

"Because of YOU, I lost all my darlings!" Happosai says with anger. "You'll pay for THAT!"

"Fat chance, old man," Ranma says. "I doubt that you can make my life a living hell…at least, not more than it is NOW."

With that, Ranma turns and leaves Happosai to stew in his anger.

"I can't, can I?" Happosai says to himself. "We'll see about THAT…"

Later…

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK-!

"Have you seen Happosai?" Akane says, as she steps unto the backyard, where Ranma was toughing up his fists.

WHACK!

Ranma stops a bit, and turns towards Akane.

"What has he done THIS time?" Ranma asked.

"Nothing, and that's what I am worried about," Akane says.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," Ranma says as he towels himself off. "He'll show up whenever he feels like shows up-"

Suddenly, he felt several strikes on his back.

"Hey-!" Ranma began to say, as he turns around.

"Happosai!" Akane exclaims.

Happosai folded his arms.

"You said I couldn't make things worse than you?" Happosai says. "Well, we're just going SEE about that."

And then, he takes out a Happo-Bomb.

"Have fun!" Happosai says, as he throws the large "firecracker" at Ranma and Akane.

"Get down!" Ranma yells, as he throws himself on Akane. The Happo-Bomb sails overhead, and into the drink of the Koi Pond.

BLOOSH!

The resulting explosion caused the water to rain all over the Tendo household's backyard, as well as all over Ranma and Akane.

SPLASH!

"Oh, no!" Usagi says to herself. "I'm all wet!"

"You think?" Akane says. Normally, if Akane felt intrusion upon her personal space, she would get really angry with the offender, and that includes Ranma. However, she couldn't really be too angry towards his female form…since it was so "weak".

"Now get off of me, please."

"Oh, okay," says Ranma-chan, as she gets up. "Why is Grandfather Happosai being such a meanie?"

"I don't know," Akane says tiredly. "Why don't you go…get changed?"

"Oh, okay," Ranma-chan says bubbly. "Besides, I like taking baths."

"…"

However, a short time later…

"Ah!" yelled a scream from the furo.

The Tendo sisters ran upstairs and into the bathroom.

"What is it, Ranma?" Akane says, as she tried turn away. Even if Ranma was in her girl form, Akane didn't want to think she was being a pervert.

"I don't know," Ranma-chan says. "I was suppose to change back to me, but…the water is too hot for me to use."

"Then use cold water to cool it down," Nabiki says with a bored expression.

"I…I did, but…it's still too hot."

Kasumi knelt by the furo, rolled up her left sleeve and stuck a hand into the water.

"Well?" Akane asked.

"The water is…lukewarm," Kasumi says.

"But it feels hot!" Ranma-onna whined. "I don't wanna be a girl. WAAHHH-!"

"Oh, dear," Kasumi says, as she got up to comfort the transformed boy.

Akane just shook her head in disbelief.

"Feh, call me when something more important is happening," Nabiki says with a smirk, while turning to leave.

"That's not very nice, Nabiki," Kasumi says, as she comforted the transformed "boy". "Ranma is in a lot of emotional stress right now."

"So THERE!" Ranma-chan says, as she stuck out her tongue.

"I'm sorry, but Ranma-baby's problem is NOT my concern."

"But…you do know what this means, right?" Akane says. "If Ranma is stuck as a girl, then that means that there is no more engagement."

"Yeah, so?"

"And what if Ranma has to marry Dad to unite the family…or, one of us has to marry Uncle Saotome?"

Although none of the girls knew that Genma's wife Nodoka was very much alive, the thought of uniting the families by having one of them marry a sloth-like person like Genma Saotome hung like a dark cloud over the Tendo sisters' collective heads…

"Well, maybe Dad is ready to marry again?" Nabiki says with a smirk.

"Nabiki!" Akane says. "Ranma needs our help."

"No kidding," Nabiki says, as she sees Ranma-onna grooming herself.

"Oh, my nails…they look HORRIBLE!" Ranma-onna says, as she checked her fingernails. "I got dirt underneath my nail."

"See?"

Akane merely shook her head in disbelief.

Meanwhile…

"I'm HUNGRY," says Ryouga-chan, as she trudged through a dense…park. She then looked up.

"Curse you, Ranma! Why must you torment me by being Akane's fiancé?"

"Ami?" says a somewhat familiar voice.

'That name…it sounds familiar,' Ryouga-chan thought to herself.

"Ami?"

Ryouga-chan turns to see a red-haired girl and a boy with glasses standing in the middle of a bike path.

"Huh?"

"Ami, what happened to you?" the girl says, as she comes running up to Ryouga-chan.

"HUH?" Ryouga-chan says. "Who are you…two?"

"She must have amnesia or something," the girl's male companion says, as he walked up. "Maybe we should take her to see a doctor or something?"

"Um, who the hell are you?" Ryouga-chan demanded.

"Don't you recognize us?" the girl asked.

"No, I don't. Well…you two are kind of familiar, but…"

"See?" the boy said. "Amnesia alright."

"Answer my question, damn it!" Ryouga-chan yells, as she grabs the boy the lapels of the boy's shirt.

"Hey!" the boy replied, as he was lifted into the air.

"Ami, you shouldn't do that!" the girl pleaded.

"Then tell me what I need to know."

"Okay, okay!" the boy said, as he struggled in Ryouga-chan's grip. "I'm 'Gurio Umino', and this is 'Naru Osaka'!"

"We're your best friends, Ami," Naru replied.

"Now, can you PLEASE put me down?" Gurio asked.

Growling, Ryouga-chan does as she is told.

THUMP!

"Ooof!"

"Ami, ever since you and the others disappeared months ago, we were SO worried," Naru says tearfully. "But…if you are here, then maybe the others survived?"

"WHAT others?" Ryouga-chan asked incredulously. "Look, I don't know what you are talking about, so I am going to leave NOW."

"But your mother is worried about you."

"M-mother?"

"Yes. And the fact that you don't know us means you have amnesia," Gurio said.

"Please come to the hospital with us," Naru says. "We can help you."

Ryouga-chan frowns a bit. However…

"Okay, lead the way," Ryouga-chan says. "And no tricks."

"No tricks," Naru says. "Scouts honor-"

Suddenly, an image of five girls wearing Sailor fuku(s) ran through Ryouga-chan's mind…

"Ami?" Naru asked again.

"I'm…fine," Ryouga-chan says. "But…why do you call me 'Ami'?"

"Because you are 'Ami Mizuno', right?" Gurio says.

"Riiiight…"

Early the next day…

"I don't WANNA go to school looking like this, Pops!" Ranma-chan whines.

Genma shakes his head. He leaves the vicinity for ONE day, and his "son" becomes a whining crybaby.

"Boy, girl or not, you are going to school…and that's THAT. Bad enough that you don't want to get up for martial arts practice…"

"Come on, Ranma!" Akane yells, as she throws Ranma-onna's book bag to her. "We're going to be late!"

Unfortunately, Ranma-chan fails to catch the bag in time.

KLONK!

"Owie…"

A short time later…

"It's looks like we're going to get rain," Akane says, as she hears rolling thunder.

"I guess so-" Ranma-chan says, as she looks up, just as a thunder bolt struck close to her feet.

BOOM!

"Ai-yiiiiiii!" Ranma-chan says, as she leaped into Akane's arms.

"Do you mind?" Akane says with a hint of annoyance.

"S-sorry, Akane-chan," Ranma-onna says. "But I'm so SCARED!"

"Come on, you cry-baby," Akane says, as she pulls her fiancé by the arm. "We better hurry to class…"

As the two girls run into the schoolyard at Furinken High School, a lone figure stands on a nearby roof.

"Yes, BE scared," says a longhaired, brown haired girl with green eyes, as electricity crackled ion her hands. "The last time we fought, you humiliated me in front of MY Shampoo! But with this NEW body, you day will SOON be over-

BAM!

Shampoo crashes her bike on the girl's head.

CRASH!

"There you are, Mousse!" Shampoo yells. "Great-grandmother was looking for you!"

"But Shampoo, I'm trying to seek revenge on Saotome-" Mousse begin to reply.

BONK!

"I'm NOT the chimney, idiot!" Shampoo yells. "Besides, we got to go and prepare for the lunch rush."

With that, Shampoo takes out a picture of cold water and douses her head slight. Her form immediately changes to that a raven-haired girl with a slender frame.

"Now, get going!" Shampoo yells. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

Shampoo throws a burst of fire at Mousse's feet.

"Yowtch!"

And that was that. However, this did not go unnoticed.

'What has happened to the Moon Princess and the others?' thinks a green-haired beauty, as she sits on her perch while carrying a staff of some kind. 'Something must have happened-"

GOOSH!

The girl feels tiny hands on her rear. She quickly turns to see a tiny old man.

"My, you're a healthy one!" Happosai says jovially. "You want to play?"

The girl, known only as "Sailor Pluto", was normally calm. But never in her considerably long life has she ever face such a "threat" as this…this…

"PERVERT!" Sailor Pluto yells, as she proceeds to use her Time Key Staff to beat the grandmaster of the Musabetsu Kakuto martial arts to a nice pulp.

**Tbc.**


End file.
